


Don't Go

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [28]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feels, Kat is smol, kat has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: “Why do you have to go?”





	

Katia gently ran her thumb back and forth across John’s knuckles as they walked through Singapore, holding cups of coffee. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. She looked at him, but couldn’t quite muster a smile. “Why do you have to go?” she finally asked.

“I’m scared that someone’s going to find me,” he admitted, knowing she could see through any of the lies he could’ve tried to give her. “Syndicate is starting to reorganize. I think they’ll start wanting me back, given I’m their biggest success.” He sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said softly after several moments. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Katia squeezed his hand. “Oh yeah?” she challenged. “And what will they do to you if they get you back? These people can’t be trusted, and the last thing I want is you to be tortured back in line.”

He kissed her forehead. “You’re the best, babe.” She smiled, as if to say, “I know I am,” and kissed him back.

“I won’t let them take you,” she vowed. “I won’t.”

He watched her. “Are you sure you can protect me?” he asked. “I know you’re good but…”

“You think I can’t take thirty guys at once. You’re right. I can’t. I can find a way to escape all of them, but in a fight they would all overpower me at once. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try to get you out safely.”

“Katia,” he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. “They’ll hurt you. Probably badly. I’ll be fine, but you won’t be.” Katia looked at him, trying to consider this objectively. She knew he had a point; after all, he was the one who was bulletproof. But at the same time, she wasn’t ready to part with him yet.

“We just spent the best months of our lives together,” she said finally. “If you feel like you have to leave I won’t be able to do much to stop you, but…”

“You think I won’t come back.”

“Well…yeah.”

John pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head and rubbing her arms gently. “Shh,” he whispered. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered. “I’ll call you often, it’ll be like I never left.”

“Liar,” she challenged lightly.

He chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze. “Keep an eye out, OK? Keep track of things over here?”

“OK, if it means you can come back.”


End file.
